


【翔润】Game Rules 23（ABO）

by Zucca8023



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【翔润】Game Rules 23（ABO）

天已经亮了，松本润却觉得自己睁不开眼睛。

是最近太累了么，不仅睁不开眼睛，还觉得身上千斤重，甚至呼吸都有些困难了。

可是不行啊，要给龙儿做早饭，要送她上幼稚园，如果不起来就来不及了……

动一动，快动一动，要不然，睁开眼睛也好啊！

上眼皮和下眼皮好不容易扒开了，就对上了一双亮晶晶的大眼睛。

“爸爸早安！”龙儿精神十足地跟松本润打招呼，松本润顺着女儿的脸往下看，终于明白为什么自己呼吸困难了……

这小祖宗，是骑在他胸口上问早安的！

松本润一翻身，在龙儿“咯咯咯”的笑声中把她掀到了床上。

一条胳膊支起脑袋，松本润揉了揉她的脑袋，“早安龙儿，今天怎么起这么早？”

“今天星期六，可以去散步呀！”

啊，都忘了今天不用上幼稚园了……

松本润失笑，自己日子都过糊涂了。

“好，吃完早饭就去散步！早上想吃什么？”

“麦片！要香蕉和草莓！”

“唔……草莓吃完了，换成苹果好吗？烤一烤淋上枫糖浆？”

“也可以！”

“那就起床啦！你去刷牙洗脸，爸爸去做早餐？”

“嗯！”

龙儿答应一声，从床上滑了下去。

松本润则整理着床铺，边铺被边琢磨，下次碰上打折的草莓，不能忘了给小家伙买一盒。

 

龙儿一身运动服，穿着双小运动鞋，背着自己的水壶就跑出了家门。跟在后面的松本润则全副武装，框架镜、口罩、帽子一应俱全，没办法，春末对花粉症患者，依旧不友好。

不仅恨不得把全身都裹起来，他还背了个双肩包，放着抑制剂、贴片、处理外伤的迷你医疗包、雨衣雨伞、纸巾包湿巾包和两件外套，一件龙儿的，一件他自己的。还有吃的，家里自制的小面包，一小盒切成块的水果。

基本上就是一次小郊游，每次都会耗去三个多小时。

这项活动是两年多以前开始的。

当时松本润意外摔倒，送到医院就直接被推进了抢救室，听说他是单亲Omega，护士和医生直接先入为主地认为，孩子肯定活不成了。

没有Alpha的信息素安抚，即使Omega平安迎来预产期，也十分容易遇到生命危险，不论是母体，还是胎儿。

更何况松本润怀孕距离七个月还有五天。

没想到，大人和孩子都非常坚强，昏迷中松本润痛得满头满脸都是冷汗，浑身湿透，紧皱着眉头不住呻吟，可呻吟的全是“孩子”这个词。而肚子里的宝宝，虽然十分微弱，可一直能够检测到胎心。

这样的情况下，医务人员反倒不敢妄动了，生怕处理不当让生命消逝。

最后是一个刚入职的医生闯进手术室，不仅让松本润平安顺产，还保住了孩子的命。

本来这个男Beta新人主动进入清一色女性的妇产科工作就让同事们嘲笑工作是为了泡妞，后来他又到处推销自己设计的早产儿保温箱，则直接被当成了精神病。

直到龙儿被送进这种保温箱里待了三个多月，最后出院的时候，是一个虽然瘦小体弱但没有任何先天性疾病的小姑娘，这个医生才凭借着这个病例成功推广了他的早产儿保温箱。

要知道，这孩子出生以后曾被预言会患有各种内脏器官疾病，最终可能都无法活过一岁。

龙儿磕磕绊绊地长大了，虽然没有像医生们预言的那样，可松本润带着她跑医院的频率，基本上是一周两次。

发烧，腹泻，呕吐，是龙儿最常生的病。

彼时松本润还住在那个又小又旧的1DK公寓里，龙儿经常生病既花钱又耗时间，松本润根本没法一天好几个小时不在家出去打工，他只能趁着龙儿睡觉的时候咬牙熬夜写脚本，每天精打细算地过日子，除了孩子的吃食用具绝不能对付，他自己恨不能一天一个饭团维持生计。

这样的生活持续了将近两年，松本润终于崩溃了。

那天正好是元旦前夜，第二天就是新年假期，可松本润一个人抱着发烧四十度还一直呕吐的龙儿坐在医院的输液室里，听着女儿小猫一样细细弱弱的哭声心如刀绞。

本来龙儿打针是不哭的，每次都只是含着两包泪将小脑袋埋在松本润怀里，扎完针他哄一哄也就好了，可是那天，值班护士因为经验不足，几次扎针都没有扎对地方，龙儿疼的不行，终于哭了出来，还引起了护士的埋怨，说龙儿“真是个麻烦精”。

照顾了女儿一整天，松本润已经很累了，都懒得跟她理论，直接抱着孩子就去了输液室。

似乎是孩子们都想要过一个开心的新年，那天晚上打针的人很少，除了松本润以外，只有一家带着两个孩子的父母在陪小儿子打针，还有一个拄着拐杖闭目捻佛珠的老头，没有在输液，也不知道他是干什么的。

对面那一家人对小儿子嘘寒问暖，小男孩一直在闹脾气想去室内公园玩，父母和姐姐就一直在哄他，爸爸买来了一大堆零食，妈妈拆开包装喂给男孩，男孩的姐姐扮鬼脸逗他开心，一家人其乐融融，愈发衬托得松本润这边孤苦伶仃。

龙儿因为呕吐需要补水，她肠胃弱又只能喝热水，热水房在走廊的另一头，他没有办法一手抱着孩子一手举着输液瓶还能接一瓶子热水而不烫到龙儿。

药液凉，龙儿不一会儿就开始发抖，松本润只能用自己的外套裹着龙儿给她保暖，小姑娘哭的累了，可因为难受一直睡不着，哼哼唧唧地不停扭，看见孩子手背上因为滚针而泛着青色的皮肤，突然间，对女儿的心疼，对艰难生活的疲惫，被标记的Omega长期缺少Alpha安慰的生理上的无助，全都变成了此刻的绝望。

也就是那一天，松本润第一次想到了死。

死了就解脱了吧，不用每天为了还债和生计拼命赚钱，不用每天都挤时间写脚本还拿不到几千日元，也不用一直都这么揪心。

好想死。

可是，我死了的话，龙儿怎么办？让樱井翔抚养？不，这绝对不行。樱井翔首先要怀疑的，就是龙儿到底是不是他的孩子。

亲子鉴定结果出来以后也不会改变什么，对于樱井翔来说，自己带给他的伤害和欺骗，是那一点点爱意所无法抵消的。就算他出于自己的骨肉那种天然的爱护，可是樱井俊和樱井荣子呢？他们会对龙儿好吗？

这个赌，松本润根本不敢去打。

生活的压力让他无法承受，龙儿将无依无靠的种种顾虑又让他不敢轻易放弃生命，直到此刻，松本润才深刻地体会到，比“想要自杀”这个念头更折磨人，更消磨意志的，是“我不敢去死”。

颓然地闭上眼睛，龙儿已经不流了的眼泪，顺着松本润的眼角在脸颊上蜿蜒，呼吸急促，身体开始渐渐发热，属于他的信息素的味道浓了起来。

赶在事态失控之前，一针抑制剂已经扎进松本润手臂上的静脉里，安抚了躁动的血液。

松本润睁开眼睛，朦胧中看见了那个老人平和中带着关切的目光，仿佛一片沉静的海。

老人随手将抑制剂空管扔进了垃圾桶里，打针的熟练程度，一看就是行医至少四十年以上的老大夫。

“孩子，你女儿被你养的太娇气了！”老人在松本润身边坐下，话说的十分不客气。

松本润的火“腾”地就被拱起来了，“我把她养的娇气？！你不知道，她是早产儿，不到七个月就从我肚子里出来了，还是因为我的疏忽！先天就不足，我把我能提供的最好的给她有什么不对？就是这样我还觉得我亏欠她亏欠得厉害，要不是因为我，她也不能早产，也不会成长得这样艰难……”

后来他想，那天晚上，一定是他人生中最狼狈的几个时刻之一，双眼通红，泪流满面，几乎是用吼的在说，声音里带着哭腔，回荡在一家四口已经离开了的输液室里。

龙儿被吓着了，哼哼着哭了出来，松本润急忙去哄。

老人一直静静地听着他发泄，直到松本润喊完，他才微笑着开口，“都发泄出来，是不是心里舒服多了？”

松本润愣住了。

“我以前是个中医，西医打针手术那一套也会点，在医院里干了五十年，几乎把这里当成了第二个家。”老人没有理会松本润的反应，而是后背靠着硬邦邦的椅子，娓娓道来，“眼睛不行了以后我就办了离职，去禅院清修，每年的这个时候啊，我就到医院里念念经，给那些徘徊在这里的亡灵念往生咒，希望他们在新年的时候投个好胎，这就是为什么我会在这里的原因。”

老人的一席话彻底打消了松本润的顾虑，别看他刚才情绪失控，可对这个来路不明给他注射了抑制剂防止突然发情的老人还是心生警惕。他怎么样都无所谓，可不能伤到龙儿。

“您说我把她养得太娇气了，是什么意思？我女儿身体从小就不好，我怕……”

“怕她稍有照顾不到就会离开你，是吗？”老人一语道破松本润的心思，“你是不是平时舍不得她累到，经常抱着她，怕她磕到，怕她碰到，恨不能二十四小时不错眼睛的盯着她？”

松本润点了点头。

“其实这样，对孩子并不好。”老人语气严肃了起来，“你要让她跑，让她跳，就算比一般孩子更容易疲惫，也要放她出去玩，吃食上精细一些，我能看出来，小家伙肠胃功能比较差，你可能不知道，缺乏运动的人最容易得胃病。你要调动起她的身体机能，可以让她接触一些脏一点的东西，比如草木，比如沙子和土，多呼吸室外的空气，这样她自身的免疫力才能建立起来，才不会三天两头就感冒发烧。”

老人的一席话点醒了松本润，那天从医院回到家以后，他就迅速打包收拾行李，从足立区搬到了江户川区靠近郊外的地方。这里距离松本润父母的墓地不到三公里，搬好了家，他就开始每周六雷打不动地带着龙儿散步，风雨无阻。

一开始小姑娘年纪小，身体弱，走不到两百米就累了，松本润就抱着她走一段，等她休息好了再把她放到地上继续走，走到墓地扫扫墓，跟父母说说话，就坐公交车回家。

慢慢的，龙儿从两百米能走五百米了，又增加到一千米，直到现在，能跟着松本润一口气走到墓地。也从刚开始的不情不愿哭哭啼啼转变为现在的兴高采烈。

龙儿的身体，也真的渐渐好起来了，除了肠胃功能还是比一般孩子差，去医院的次数已经降低到了一个月一两次。

这对于松本润来说，算得上是一个小奇迹了。

过了三岁生日龙儿就上了幼稚园，松本润得以在写脚本之余打打工，还上了当年从大野智那里欠下的医药费。虽然人家摆明了他一辈子不还就一辈子不朝他要，可松本润生平最不愿意亏欠别人，更何况当初住院的时候大野智帮他走了保险和社保，还申报了单亲Omega家庭的救助金，已经替他省了六成的钱，剩下的四成，在他看来实在不是什么有理由拖欠的巨款。

他早就不是从前那个连地铁公交都没坐过的大少爷了，可是他的价值观，还保留了一些从前的影子。

虽然现在生活远算不上轻松，虽然一直都需要精打细算地过日子，可是自从龙儿的身体慢慢健康以后，每一天，松本润都会默默感谢现在的生活。

是当一只养在金色鸟笼里的画眉鸟，还是做一只翱翔在山野间的小麻雀，松本润觉得，现在的自己是一只麻雀，真的太好了。

事到如今，他在心里承认，无论在松本家还是在樱井家，他都是那只画眉鸟，区别仅仅在于，他在松本家是被迫被关进去，而在樱井家，是他自己画地为牢。

对于松本润来说，松本家从来不是他的家，樱井家也并不是他的家，现在这个一室一厅一厨一卫的小公寓，有龙儿在的地方，才是家。

是他和女儿的家。

 

乡间的小路上，龙儿走在前面，不时被路边的什么东西吸引，然后兴冲冲地跑过去看，就又落在了后面。

托了每周六带龙儿散步的福，松本润因为生产而受损的身体也恢复了很多，本来孕期就能够调节激素分泌，又坚持锻炼了两年，现在他也不会一到换季就感冒，发情期短且无规律了。除了生育功能无法恢复，他的体质甚至比之前还要好上一些。不过，也可能是繁重的工作和育儿让他被迫强壮了起来，毕竟，如果他倒下了，龙儿就没有人照顾。所以不如说，松本润是没时间生病。

第二年的12月31日，松本润曾带着龙儿去那家医院找老人，可是却没有找到，向医护人员打听，也都对老人没有任何印象，似乎他每年选择的医院都不一样，只是去年恰好邂逅了松本润。可是，他的几句话，却改变了他们父女俩的一生。

松本润无功而返，只能在第二天的新年祈愿中，默默祝福老先生长命百岁了。

 

回去走在前往公交站的路上就开始下雨，雨还不小，松本润给龙儿套上小雨衣，还给了她一把小伞，小丫头直接将伞当成了玩具，转转转的把水珠甩了松本润一身，还没心没肺笑得开心，专挑有水坑的地方踩，水花高高溅起，把没穿雨靴的小鞋子和运动裤都染得湿湿的。

松本润一边看着她闹，一边琢磨着，回到家一定要按着丫头好好泡一泡澡，感冒了可就糟糕了。

有一辆黑色的林肯轿车从路上驶过，害怕车轮带起的雨水溅到行人身上，车速并不是很快。

樱井翔坐在后排座上，雨天的低气压让他觉得有些憋闷，即使空调也无法改善，于是他将车窗降下了一条缝。

小女孩特有的笑声就从这条缝里挤了进来。

听声音大概四五岁，活泼开朗的感觉，笑得很开心。樱井翔也被这笑声感染了，几天以来都抿着的嘴角勾起了一抹若有似无的弧度。

他不禁侧头向外看去。

只看见了一大一小正在接近公交车站的背影，小的那个与其说是在打伞，不如说是在玩伞，而且玩得开心极了。

旁边那个大的看身形应该是她父亲，即使看不见对方的脸，樱井翔也能够想象得到，那人会以怎样温柔的目光看着这个可爱的小姑娘。

他又想起松本润了。

如果他们两个没有离婚，松本润没有不告而别，他们的孩子，应该不比这个孩子小多少吧。

樱井翔收回了视线，靠在椅背上陷入了沉思。

今天他是要去监狱里探视松本胜雄的。因为前几天的那张银行卡，让他看见了不一样的事实，樱井翔就突然想起了，松本胜雄曾在法庭上大骂松本润“杂种”。

他开始好奇了，到底是什么原因，能让松本胜雄骂当时帮了他们这么大一个忙的松本润，是“杂种”？

 

林肯载着樱井翔，越开越远；伞下走着松本润和龙儿，背影在连绵的雨中，慢慢消失不见。

一个往南，一个向北。

难波医生有一点说得没错，樱井翔其实一点都不了解松本润。否则，即使这个背影已经比当初宽阔了很多，不再是纤细瘦弱的模样，他也能够从那个走路姿势，把他日思夜想的人认出来。

而不是就这样擦肩而过，纵使相逢，仍不识。

 

——TBC


End file.
